


3 gifts lee got on his birthday and 1 he will never forget

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy brithday lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its lees birthday and the title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 gifts lee got on his birthday and 1 he will never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 3 nights while half asleep so if its bad then im sorry

1.

Sitting in the cafeteria, Lee ate his breakfast quietly. His script in one hand a piece of toast in the other. He felt good on this particular morning. For a reason of that it was his 35th birthday. He had already gotten so many birthday texts and calls from friends and family's. He even went online and saw all the kind messages his fans posted about him. It was truly amazing. 

Reading the script, someone coughed in front of him. Lee looked up to see Martín standing in front of him with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. Lee raised an eyebrow. "Good morning Martin. To what do i owe the pleasure?"

Martin smirked evilly. "Hello Lee. So, a little birdy informed me that today was your birthday, is it not?"

Lee nodded slowly "yes it is."

"Good. Here you go. And before you thank me you might want to check what it is first" Martin shoved a bag in front of Lee which Lee took carefully. Cautiously, Lee opened the bag to find a pair of stockings and a pair of panties. Lee raised his eyebrows.

"Happy Birthday Calpernia." Martin smiled widely. Lee let out a chuckle and dragged Martin in for a hug which he returned happily.

"Oh Martín, of course this would be your gift." Lee said with a smile on his lips. "But really Martin, thank you."

Martin welcomed him and left the cafeteria, leaving Lee to finish his breakfast.

2.

Lee was walking quickly to his and Richards trailer when Aidan and Dean stopped him in his tracks with a bag in Aidans hands.

"Happy Birthday Lee!" Aidan said as he shoved the gift into Lee's hands. Lee smirked at Aidan's enthusiasm. He began unwrapping the gift to find two bottles of Lube and a Condom. Just at that time Richard decided to pop up beside Lee.

"Hello." Richard said as he wrapped his arm around Lee's waist and kissed his cheek. Finally he spotted what Lee was holding and raised his eyebrows. "Ummm... What's that."

Lee looked at Richard and smiled. "This my dear is a gift given to me by these two." Lee pointed at the Aidan and Dean who only smiled.

"We thought that since you two started dating you could use some extra supplies." Dean said smirking.

"For you know. Some bedroom activities" Aidan winked at Richard who's face turned red. Lee chuckled and thanked the two men before they scurried off.

Still standing in place Lee giggled once more before quickly planting a kiss to Richards lips and walking towards their trailer.

3.

Lee sat in Thranduil's throne. He was watching Peter talk to Richard about how to play out the scene. They weren't in costume as they weren't filming this. They were just rehearsing.  
"Hey Lee, come down here for a second." Lee hopped up off the throne and walked down the wooden steps and then towards Peter.

"So we know it is your birthday and so we got you something." Peter grabbed something from behind him and pushed it into Lee's hands. "We decided that you should have Thranduil's sword."  
Lee gave a bright smile as he examined the sword. "This is utterly perfect Peter. Thank you so much" he hugged Peter quickly and smiled brightly as everyone started to sing happy birthday. 

+1

Richard had blindfolded Lee, telling him not to take it off until they are at the destination. Giving a bit of smalltalk in the car so Lee doesn't get bored. The ride only took 20-25 minutes which Lee was thankful for as he didn't like surprises that much. 

Richard walked Lee outside and ripped of the blindfold. The were standing in front of a really fancy restaurant named 'the fisherman's table'  
After dinner was over they took a quiet walk across the water side just talking about the most silliest things and laughing with each other.

As they stood watching the stars and listening to the calm water smash into the rocks Richard took Lee's hand in his. He squeezed slightly earning a soft squeeze back.

Lee turned his head towards Richard and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you Richard. This birthday was most certainly the best i have had. I love you so much." Lee wrapped his arms around Richards neck pulling him into a hug which Richard returned happily, wrapping his arms around Lee's waist and holding him tight.

Richard pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on Lee's. "i love you too." he whispered and planted his lips upon Lee's, placing a hand on his smooth cheek. Lee returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was bad wasn't it. Sorry


End file.
